Quotes/Debra
Here is a list of memorable quotes from Debra. Season 1 :Debra: "It's like It's a Wonderful Life. There's no Debra." :Ray: "Well then it's not a wonderful life, is it." ::— Ray and Debra [src] :"Why are we hiding today, Ray?" ::— Debra [src] :Debra: "Listen, just stir those onions, would you? Not too fast, not too fast! You're crushing the skins." :Ray: "Oh, you're reminding me that the Cowboys are crushing the Skins right now." ::— Debra and Ray on Thanksgiving Day [src] :Mel: "Fred and Bishop are parking the car." :Debra: "Fred and Bishop?" :Mel: "They're friends of mine. We're not gay." ::— Mel and Debra [src] :Ray: "Ally? She knocked down a boy?" :Debra: "A big guy. She, like, gave him this hip check like Mark Messier." ::— Ray and Debra [src] :Debra: "A beautiful famous skater has just told you how much she loves your work. What can be better than that?" :Ray: "I could be single." ::— Debra and Ray talking about Katarina Witt [src] :Ray: "Honey, this is Marv Albert." :Debra: "Yes!" ::— Ray and Debra, with Debra imitating Marv Albert [src] :"Way back when I was doing PR for a hockey team...and I know what you're gonna say: "Oh! A woman in hockey?" But actually, um, it wasn't as, um, well... I'm not sure if that's the, uh, information you're looking for. Would you like me to get right to our sex life?" ::— Debra trying to get Dr. Nora's attention [src] Season 2 :Ray: "After golfing, uh, we were in the locker room and I got this weird feeling." :Debra: "Oh. Ray, you are not gay." :Ray: "No, I know. You told me that, but this was something else." ::— Ray and Debra [src] :"I hate this freakin' bunny!" ::— Debra referring to the character she created for a children's book [src] :Debra: "The good news is you don't have to worry about this for a year." :Ray: "No, no. You know nothing about worry. It's not that I don't have to worry for a year. It's that I have a year to worry." ::— Debra and Ray [src] :"No, I've never ruptured my booty. One time I did sprain my groove thang." ::— Debra discussing her love of dancing [src] :Debra: "Marie, I'm sure Ray's friends aren't interested in Tupperware." :Andy: "Actually, I could use some new ice trays. My cubes smell." ::— Debra and Andy [src] :"You're so busy defending your saint of a mother, that you make me out to be some kind of ungrateful nutcase!" ::— Debra yelling at Ray [src] :Debra: "That smell. You burned the popcorn again, didn't you?" :Ray: "Well, that's an easy one. Now try and guess what I spilled." ::— Debra and Ray [src] :Debra: "So it was just the once and then you got married?" :Frank: "It was just the once and then we HAD to get married." ::— Debra and Frank talking about premarital sex [src] :Debra: "So you just ride around looking for naked." :Ray: "Well if it won't come to me..." ::— Debra and Ray [src] :Marie: "I used to put Robbie in a little pink dress and dance him around the room." :Debra: "You got any pictures of that?" ::— Marie and Debra [src]